


Lounging

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Lounging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You fell asleep on top of Bo.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 78





	Lounging

You groaned, your eyes still closed. No matter how badly you wanted to open them, they stayed closed. You tried groaning again as if that would help your issue.

The surface you were lying on chuckled, helping shake you awake just a bit. 

“What’s got you groaning like that?” Bo mumbled.

“I accidentally fell asleep.” You sighed, opening one of your eyes.

Bo chuckled, running his hand up and down your back slowly. He smiled down at you with that crooked smile of his, and suddenly you were so relaxed you could have fallen asleep all over again.

“I noticed.” He sat up slightly, stretching out his legs as best he could with you still on top of him. “You stopped me from moving for an hour. And what’s so wrong with nappin’?” He asked softly. The TV drawled on in the background, illuminating his face in bluish light.

You shrugged slightly, smiling at him. “I just wanted to do a lot of different things today.” You sighed in resignation, resting your head back on his chest. “But it’s dark now.”

He ruffled your hair. “And why did you have things to do?”

“Well, I don’t know. Why does anyone do anything?” You sat up, resting your forehead on his. “I just felt like I haven’t been doing enough lately.”

Bo snorted, wrapping his arms around you and shaking you slightly against him, making you laugh.

“Dumbest thing I ever heard.” He grinned, nipping playfully at your ear while you were still laughing.

“How is that dumb?” You smiled back.

“Lounging is something.” Bo said, resting back against the couch and looking back at the TV. 

You rolled your eyes. “Not a productive something.”

Bo rolled his eyes. “Productive’s for the birds.” 

You blew air out your nose in a laugh, resting your head back on his chest. “If you say so, Bo.”

“I do say so, and I say let’s lounge longer.” Bo put his hands behind his head, smirking at you.

“And your word is law?” You joked.

“’Round here it is.” He said, reaching out and pinching your nose, making you laugh. He smirked at you with that oh so typical Bo smirk, and suddenly you didn’t mind an unproductive night at all.


End file.
